ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wikian13000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lssj4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 22:38, March 16, 2011 Thanks. Hello Lssj4. Thank you for agreeing with me. I am talking with Blalafoon about it. He knows how to make somebody feel better about themselves. Take a look at my talk page. Nah, He is cool. Anyway, just commenting to say you're cool and thanks. 17:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow Hello Lssj4. I have seen on Gotek's deaths slideshow that you want to make a slideshow yourself. I'm looking forward to it. I just made one. 18:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Lssj4, Nappa77 here! I made an awesome new sig! ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 01:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I got bad news dude Omega456 got me banned he used my Ip the same thing Yamcha09 did to Supersaiyan09 and Raging Gohan. For 1 day i cant go one the dbz wiki. So whats up?. Mystic Gohan96 22:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude your a awesome friend!. Mystic Gohan96 23:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude!. I dont know how Omega456 did that, Tienshinhan09 did it to raging Gohan. Hey dude can you check out these to power level guides i made on the forum when ever you get the chance? there under power levels one is called Frieza96's current power level guide and the other is called Frieza96s power level guide. Mystic Gohan96 23:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Lssj4, I appreaciate you trying to help by warning the users about what they did, but try not to insult them in the process. Instead, use the Warning template. 15:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) No, you type . 18:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply No sorry but we have enough rollbacks and there is no need for another one plus you are lacking good edits. Supremegogeta 18:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude what about Kill You, he seems to get mad at other users and insult people alot. Can you change the layout on Kingkaisplanet wiki?. It wont let use create new pages. Mystic Gohan96 20:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Ive been gone for 2 weeks. My cousin Mystic Gohan96 found my password (which was written down) and used my account and started acting like me. I have chaneged it of course. If he did anything stupid then i aplogize and take the full blame. So how are you?. Soilder5679 22:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice dude i saw your fanfiction it looked good. Can we change the format for kingkaisplanet wiki? it wont let use change the pages. Soilder5679 22:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Its okay man. So did Kill You become a admin?. He seems kinda like the angry type not the kind to be a admin. Soilder5679 22:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude you should post your estimated power levels on kingkais planet wiki i bet there awesome!. Soilder5679 00:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I hope so because he was pretty rude to my cousin. I think youd make a better admin then him bro. You have way way more edits. Keep up the awesome work on your fanfictions!. Soilder5679 00:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude how do you become a admin on the dbz wiki?. I dont get how Kill You became one though you have more edits so does Supremegogeta. Soilder5679 01:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply iam not even going to deal with this it's not on my Wiki so i don't care. Everybody needs to lisitne to me and ignore it. Now I am going back to editing my Wiki. Supremegogeta 01:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thanks Thank you for commenting on my story. Your latest comment said "This looks bad". Do you mean the story is bad or the situation is bad? 16:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Lssj4. Thank you for your comment on me and Supremegogta's fan fiction. Supremegogeta will need to answer your question, because honestly I don't know the answer. Have you made any Fan Fics? I have updated mine greatly since you last saw it. How are you? 14:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It's really cool. Can you check my Fan Fic's update? Thanks. 14:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow you replied to that Fan Fiction fast! Thank you. Here is what I mean by Dodoria's spikes. Thanks. Have you checked my A Namekian's last stand update? Thanks. 18:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Who is your favourite character? 19:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude can you check out my power levels here http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Soilder5679_Power_Levels and a leave a comment. I cant wait to see your cell games power levels bro, also on the forum my username is Frieza96. So whats up?. Soilder5679 20:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It is allowed. I use to not let them but i have been now. Supremegogeta 21:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how the pic on the Goten Userbox got changed, but I'll change it. June 20 Cool I see you used my Clay pic ﻿of Galrick. Thats a pretty good story I read so far. Great job, Im going to read more later. Hey whats up man!, how are you?. I have revised my whole dbz power level list i will repost them soon. Also im mostley on this wiki not the dbz wiki now. Soilder5679 17:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey check out this list ive made and i have made some changes http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Soilder5679s_50_strongest_dragon_ball_z_characters. Soilder5679 18:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you check out my fanfiction here http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Alternative_Timeline. Thanks ncie power levels btw. Soilder5679 19:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice power levels man great job. Soilder5679 00:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey did you get my messages?. Soilder5679 00:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude,your awesome!. So how are you?. Soilder5679 01:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude im starting to think Goten is almost as strong as Gohan, maybe even equal, i believe the Daiz says there equal. When they sparred they were even in power. Soilder5679 18:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Administration On my WWTBAM blog, you thought Gotek became an admin before me, if you think that, how the heck am I ranked higher than him now. I was the first administrator here (not gloating), just to let you know. If you want proof, read the ultra news. 14:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Wats up man? good job on your power levels. Soilder5679 17:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a Chatango and if so what's your name? June 23 Hey whats up bro?, who are your 10 favorite characters in dragon ball / dragon ball z/ gt?. Also what do you think about Kill You?, i dont get how he became a admin dude, he insults others and soint no much about z, plus he hardley has any edits and just starts fights. I think you Supremegogeta or Kaioken X 4 or me would be better admins. Soilder5679 00:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, i was browsing through and found this http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=14197&p=387742&hilit=#p387742 a power level guide from V Jump. I think we should share this on the dbz wiki for more information. Soilder5679 05:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude the Daizex power level guide is pretty good, i dont agree with the multipliers they use for the Cell Games/ Buu Saga but its still pretty good.Hey dude your power levels are really great.i think if you ever get the time you should post them on my forum under power levels. Soilder5679 19:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The Dragon Ball UD Fan Fiction will start today! Comment at your own risk! Hey dude i found this from the Daizshnuu regarding Mr Satan "I think he's pretty strong. But...I get the feeling he's not quite as strong as Bob Sapp (laughs)" so Mr Satan is weaker then professional wrestler Bob Sapp, plus hes not the strongest non chi using human he only won the tournaments because all of the strong fighters in dragon ball ether retired or left in fear because of Piccolos assult on the world tournament, but hes stronger then the normal human. So whats up?. Also i think you should defenitly be a admin on the dbz wiki. Soilder5679 22:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello Lssj4. I answered your question about the story. Vegeta will go much higher then 33,000. He is just holding back at this moment. Just wanting you to know. Glad you seem to like it. 06:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Lssj4. Just wanted to say I think your Dragon Ball storys like DBZ Evolution are really cool, and when will they be updated soon? 19:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) User Pic You are using my user avatar pic. Not mad, just saiyaing. The ice goku pic. BlazeFireXXXX 02:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lssj4! Is everything going good for you? Are you still active? hey whats up man its been a while how are you?. Kill You lost his admin rights we had a argument and he lost bad and he went away crying lol he also had a argument with Gogeta. He has some kind of mental issues. So wazzup!. Soilder5679 01:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It got deleted on the wiki lol ill look for it. Wassup man!. I hope your doing well. Soilder5679 20:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Lssj4. How come you're not on the Dragon Ball Wiki anymore? 01:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ice-jin photo Can I use ur photo for your Ice-jins War Lord Drakon SuperSaiyanKrillin talk 05:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hey come to the chat!. Soilder5679 20:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ice-jin pic Hey can I use ur Ice-jin pic for War Lord Drakon Question How do you make those pictures? '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 13:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) lol, never thought of going to deviantart! :P '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 13:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey! could you come to my forum right now and scroll down to the bottom of the page and click on join chat ill explain the whole banjo thing there. http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/forum a link in case my username is tienshinhan06 over there. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 20:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories Hey Lssj4, SG told me to start removing these categories. 20:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well we are trying to mainstream this stuff into the Saiyans category and it has been edited to accept hybrids. We are trying to make things more organized. btw do you know how subcategories work? 20:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) They are useless as it would be so much more easier just to add a catgorie called Fraction of a Saiyan. Supremegogeta 21:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah, but give me credit, and tell that you can find the original on Dragonball Fanon. Hey LSS4 Come To Tien Website http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ Banjotron2000 22:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Banjotron2000Banjotron2000 22:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Pic I made 0It is with Kakorot, Super Saiyan Kakorot, Raditz, and Gohan (It would be cool if later in the story you make him have a son named Bardock Jr.) Also I got another pic. dude, u should put a property tag for me and yu so i can edit when i feel nessecary, and also this has to be updated because the original story is still in progress. JOIN CHAT! WHEN YOU DO MESSEGE ME! TheDragonGolen 20:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) My pages Well I was just invited to X10 kaio ken but all my pages are on my list of pages I'm following everything but Dax and Turnock so check them out please. Supersaiyan09 20:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Page links I made a blog posting all the links to my pages. Check them out please. Supersaiyan09 20:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) New pics. Just in case you wanted to make Kid Vegeta SSJ. You asked if you could use my kakarot jr pic and you can im not planning much for it -gogeta22 Hey Lssj4 if you wanted to see that chatango hacker, hes currently hacking me. Lol xD 00:31, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hi can you help me out? http://supremedragonballz.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_dragonballz_Wiki I dont but will does Msvidel 23:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your Begetto picture? Chix777 18:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 Can u check out my other story on DragonBall Fanon and give me some positive feedback on it on its talk page. Deleting pages I notice you want a lot of your pages deleted. May I ask why? 22:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your Begetto picture on the Begetto page? Chix777 01:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 hey lssj4 will you join my wiki? it's called gohanfan wiki. (billybobdafunnie guay in da house 21:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC)) Hello! I've been getting much and much less active here, so I probably won't continue it! Thanks for reading and enjoying though, that makes me feel great! ^_^ 08:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What happened to your name? King of Crossovers 00:01, November 30, 2011 (UTC) hey can u hurry up and Review The Innocence of Broly its coming to an end and i need to know whats good and whats bad so i can quickly end it its been updated on DragonBall Fanon, but its been uploaded onto this site, but its not accurate, the whole namek saga has been updated on Dragonball Fanon. You can use the picture if you want. 22:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Story Update! Hey i updated My sory! Go check it out1 Goten's Last Stand! Story If you're still interested I'll work on it this weekend. Supersaiyan09 04:21, March 22, 2012 (UTC)